Miranda Cosgrove
Miranda Taylor Cosgrove (nascida em 14 de Maio de 1993) é uma atriz, cantora e compositora americana.Muito conhecida pelos seus papéis de Summer Hathaway em School of Rock, Megan Parker 'em ''Drake & Josh e como a protagonista '''Carly Shay em iCarly.''' '''Biografia Início da carreira'':'' Aos oito a''n''os de idade, Miranda cantou e dançou em uma apresentação no restaurante "Taste of LA". Um agente de talentos viu e se impressionou, convidando-a para fazer comerciais e outros tipos de campanhas pu''bl''icitárias. Mais tarde ela começou a atuar em programas televisivos. Atriz Em 2001, fez seu primeiro papel, Lana Lang com cinco anos em Smallville, além de interpretar alguns figurantes em diversas séries. Em 2003, atuou pela primeira vez em um filme, interpretando Summer Hathaway em School of Rock. Em 2004 iniciou seu mais assistido papel, Megan Parker, na série Drake & Josh da Nickelodeon. Ela finalmente conseguiu um papel como protagonista em 2007, interpretando Carly Shay em iCarly, outra série da Nickelodeon. Também interpretou uma personagem por pouco tempo na série Zoey 101 e na série The Naked Brothers Band interpretando ela mesma. Cantora Antes de iniciar suas filmagens em iCarly, cantou a música "Leave It All to Me", junto com Drake Bell para a abertura da série. Depois fez duas outras canções, "Stay My Baby" e uma nova versão de "About You Now", original da banda Sugababes. Em 2008 foi lançado um disco com essas três canções mais uma música chamada "Headphones On". No final do mesmo ano, foi lançada outra música: "Christmas Wrapping". Também foi revelado que a cantora fazia participações especiais para a banda Boys Like Girls. Um novo disco com o título "About You Now" foi lançado incluindo as principais canções e novas músicas com os nomes "Party Girl", "FYI" e "Adored". Miranda Cosgr''ov''e canta a música Raining Sunshine, que é cantanda acompanhando os créditos do filme Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Em 2010, lançará seu álbum Sparks Fly, cujo primeiro single, "Kissin' U", já foi liberado. Filmografia Discografia Prêmios Videos thumb|left|374px|espero que gostem!curtam e comentem Galeria 03.jpg 20100708 carly-silo 250x375.png G46438.jpg Imagefromurl.png Miranda-cosgrove-032710-4.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-2010-kids-choice-awards-02.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-2010-kids-choice-awards-04.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-2010-kids-choice-awards-05.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-2010-tcas-01.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-kids-choice-awards-10.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-orange-carpet-kca-2011.jpg Miranda Cosgrove seventeen magazine.png Miranda cosgrove 2010 kids choice awards.jpg 17.jpg 320px-Miranda Cosgrove iCarly Season 3 (1).png @carly.jpg @carly1.jpg @carly11.jpg @carlyicant.jpg @dancingcrazy5.jpg @mirandabirthday.jpg @mirandacosgrove.jpg @mirandacosgrove04.jpg @mirandacosgrove05.jpg @mirandatour6.jpg Carly kiss the air.png ICarly-icarly-10035083-525-700.jpg 320281_10150298727784007_9934379006_7804076_349632221_n.jpg 300837_10150298748464007_9934379006_7804120_1037546557_n.jpg miranda_cosgrove_2011_kids_choice_awards.jpg Miranda+Cosgrove+2011+Nickelodeon+Kids+Choice+dE1ScELaRS6l.jpg Miranda+Cosgrove+Kids+Choice+Awards+2011+S7PBh0RbCCml.jpg miranda-cosgrove-in-her-neon-pink-dress-tall.jpg miranda-cosgrove-kca-2011-02.jpg Miranda-Cosgrove-Nickelodeon-Kids-Choice-Awards.jpg o78ppctq9l.jpg 800157409_MirandaCosgrove04022011KidsChoiceAwardsinLA10_122_719lo.jpg cosgrove.jpg Miranda Cosgrove-10-560x840.jpg miranda-cosgrove-2011-kids-choice-awards-7.jpg miranda-cosgrove-2011-kids-choice-awards-11.jpg Miranda-Cosgrove-2011-Nickelodeon-Kids-Choice-Awards-03.jpg miranda-cosgrove_3278908.jpg 140px-Miranda_foot.png 192px-Miranda-cosgrove-disgusting-love-03.jpg 210px-Miranda-cosgrove-brooks-dunn-03.jpg 234px-M._Cosgrove.jpg 234px-Miranda-cosgrove-chewy-charming-07.jpg 250px-Miranda_Cosgrove_-_About_You_Now.JPG MC_04-Window_0586.jpg tumblr_lvfv6tFJly1qesmej.jpeg tumblr_lvfv6tFJly1qesmej.6.617.jpeg tumblr_lvfv6tFJly1qesmejjgbfdyn.jpeg 091409-Cosgrove-Miranda-Chelsea-Lately-Interview-Chelsea-Lately-2011.jpg|Miranda Cosgrove no progama Chelsea Lately miranda-cosgrove-chelsea-lately.jpg miranda3.jpg 213361213_640.jpg lovenfr.png miranda-cosgrove-elle-women-in-music-event.jpeg 284px-314027_10150387439591318_120551431317_9665831_1812049343_n.jpg 470px-IQ_2.PNG Icarly-icarly-5379783-1861-2560.jpg . . Ligações externas * Site oficial * Miranda Cosgrove no Internet Movie Database * Canal no Youtube Categoria:Atores de iCarly Categoria:ICarly Categoria:Miranda Cosgrove Categoria:Carly Categoria:Atriz Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da Miranda Cosgrove Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:11 Categoria:12 Categoria:13 Categoria:14 Categoria:15 Categoria:16 Categoria:17 Categoria:18 Categoria:19 Categoria:20 Categoria:21 Categoria:22 Categoria:23 Categoria:24 Categoria:25 Categoria:26 Categoria:27 Categoria:28 Categoria:29 Categoria:30 Categoria:31 Categoria:32 Categoria:33 Categoria:34 Categoria:35 Categoria:36 Categoria:37 Categoria:38 Categoria:39 Categoria:40 Categoria:41 Categoria:42 Categoria:43 Categoria:44 Categoria:45 Categoria:46 Categoria:47 Categoria:48 Categoria:49 Categoria:50 Categoria:Atriz Categoria:atriz principal Categoria:Curiosidades